Forever In His Heart
by RushandStreak
Summary: A second to "A Bond Between Friends". Finn is gone and Siddeley is left heart broken. Rated T only for death (obviously).


Siddeley pressed his nose against Finn, whose hood was hot and in fever. Finn shivered as if there could never be a cold as cold as he was. Finn was ill, very ill. He looked so frail to Sid that he hardly dared to breathe. "Don't worry, Finn, we'll get through this."

Finn glanced up at him. "No, I won't," his voice was serious and drenched in such pain that the jet could feel it. "Siddeley, you know I can't make it through this. Most of my engine is destroyed and irreplaceable." His aqua blue eyes bore into Sid, "Don't worry, Siddeley. I'll be fine where I'm going. I'll join Leland and… and, if I can, I'll visit you through your dreams like Leland has done for me."

Siddeley didn't want to believe it, "No, you'll stay by me. I can't let you go, Finn. I'm your plane and nothing can change that. You can't be replaced by some new stuck-up agent."

Finn let out a soft sigh, "You won't be. I've already arranged for you to serve Holly." He was growing weak from his exertions.

"No… Finn, you aren't going!" Sid wailed. Finn just looked at Sid sympathetically. Finn was ready to leave and he had to get across to his friend.

"Sid, do you really want me to live like this for the rest of my life?"

Sid looked at Finn, "Once again no but…"

"Goodbye Siddeley," Finn gasped as his engine sputtered out. Finn's eyes were bright with pain for a moment and then dulled. His eyes rolled back and closed, his life was gone. Siddeley stared at the Aston Martin's body and screamed.

"Finn! You can't do this! You can't leave me here alone!" Siddeley shrieked. He collapsed over Finn's dead body and whimpered. "Don't go… Finn, don't go…" Siddeley couldn't remember having cried before since becoming an agent. It was as if all his feelings were sucked out of him through training. The jet cried himself to sleep that night, promising himself he would never let Finn's spot be taken in his heart.

Finn awoke in not any pain at all. Gleaming golden roads stretched out before him. He looked around and saw… Leland Turbo, Rod Redline, and his parents and sister. So many other cars and planes surrounded him with huge smiles on their faces. "Welcome back, Finn," Leland said nuzzling him. "I've been waiting for you."

Finn greeted his old friends and family happily. For a moment he wondered where Siddeley and Holly were then remembered. "They'll join us soon," Leland said, pressing himself against Finn. "In the meanwhile, you have to meet all the great creatures here!"

Leland and Rod showed Finn everything, "Here's the Still Lake, and the Jewel's Passage…" Finn smiled at his old friend.

"Leland, I know you visited me in my dreams. How did you do that?"

"Oh, that's easy. You just catch them when they're asleep and said hello." Finn gave him a happy look and smiled as an idea formed in his head.

Siddeley looked at Finn one last time before they closed the casket, "I miss you." The funeral was simple and fast, like Finn would've wanted. Only his closest friends were there. Holly leaned heavily against Mater's side and Azure, Siddeley's wife, pressed his wing against his. "I don't know what I'll do without him," he whimpered.

Azure's blue eyes had an entire world of emotions in them, "I know you'll get along. Finn would understand your pain. He lost Leland and look what he did, he lived for another ten years without him."

"Azure, that's not helping," Siddeley said glumly. If there were a level beyond miserable, he was there.

Sleep finally claimed him that night after hours of crying and pain in his engine for Finn. Siddeley felt better for once. A world of pure white surrounded him a silver blue dot was coming into focus. "Finn?"

Finn smiled, "You miss me?"

Sid couldn't believe it, he was talking to his deceased friend, "Finn, I thought you were dead."

Finn's face became dead serious, "I am, Siddeley, I am. You're asleep and when you wake up you will find I'm still gone."

Sid tried not to faint in his own dream, "But… you're standing in front of me."

"Yes, you are and all I wanted to say to you is that you'll be fine. You have still many years ahead of you to live out and I will not let you squabble them mourning over me. Stop your crying and enjoy the time you have. You'll join me someday, Sid, but until then I'll be waiting for you with Leland."

"Leland's here too?"

Finn smiled once more, "Now that would be too great, wouldn't it? Don't worry, you'll see him again he and I will visit you. Now good luck and ta-ta!" The Aston Martin's silver blue body faded until he wasn't even a mist but his spirit clung to Siddeley. Finn was in a better place now and Sid could be sure of it. For the first night since Finn's death, Siddeley felt as if he could go on. Like a blanket, Finn's aura surrounded Siddeley as he sunk into a sleep deeper and more peaceful than Sid had experienced before knowing Finn was finally completely content. Sid knew that Finn would remain, if not in life in spirit. The two friends would never part again…


End file.
